Bullying the Bully
by CryTheStars
Summary: Helga is careless after having confessed her love atop the FTi building. She ends up losing her locket to Harold, Sid and Stinky who of course make her live her worst possible nightmare, that is until the person she wants the most, but least expects steps up to her aid.
1. Chapter 1

**Bullying the Bully**

**A/N: **As always, Hey Arnold! and the characters are not mine. They belong to their talented creator. I only write the stories.

I got this idea sitting in a big comfy chair, in a bathrobe, watching cartoons and eating marshmallow fluff from a jar, all the night before I need to go to my office job again. Ah such is the life of an overgrown child, and I wouldn't have it any other way. This is basically one of the many ways I wish Arnold could have found out Helga's secret. Takes place POST "The Neighborhood" but theoretically before TJM I suppose.

* * *

Something had changed after FTi, but neither of the children involved could feel exactly what it was immediately. All they knew was that they were both exceptionally more cautious around each other; Helga didn't harass him as much (When she knew she should've if she wanted to keep up appearances) and the few times she did manage an insult or two, Arnold only smirked at her and brushed it off, having now known where her meanness stemmed from, and thus being able to not take it seriously.

The smirks served to enrage her, but she only swallowed the anger nervously, resisting the urge to lash out and punch that look off his smug face. He was taunting her; she knew that. He didn't. It only felt natural to him, now knowing how she really, truly felt. The only thing he was absolutely sure of was that he didn't buy the line he himself tried to feed her. She didn't hate him, and her confession was not in the heat of the moment. It took some lying awake at night and pondering, but Arnold finally convinced himself of this notion.

So in the days to come, he ran with that. He wouldn't have called it _flirting_ necessarily, but there was definitely an open wound in her that he found himself subconsciously taking pleasure in picking at.

This, naturally, threw the girl off her guard. She hadn't been quite as steady on her feet as Arnold had seemed after the mind blowing confession that left them both stunned, and when it came to performing, she was sloppy. Lila had caught her monologuing once and nearly a second time, and she had forgotten her locket in random places at one time too many; they were all exceedingly dangerous mistakes.

On top of these silly avoidable errors, she found herself, well, a lot more frightened than she had been, and undeniably nervous around him. It was difficult to snap that tongue wittily as she was accustomed to doing to her fellow classmates with this new development.

So for the days that came with the start of fifth grade, Helga Pataki made the conscious decision to _shut up_. She would stop bullying, as much anyway, and she would keep her obsessive love for Arnold in her head only, at least while she was outside the sanctity of her shrines.

But one fateful day Helga wouldn't be as careful as she vowed to be; and that fateful day changed _everything_.

It was a brisk day, just at the tail end of summer right before autumn, and the now fifth graders were enjoying a peaceful recess beneath the calmly warm sun.

Helga was sitting on the blacktop with her back against the wall of the school, and staring idly out onto the field where some of the kids played football.

Her gaze reflected her disinterest, and as always, her thoughts were on that of her beloved.

Out of habit, she reached into her shirt to retrieve her locket, and realized, horrified, that it wasn't there.

It was like clockwork; before she had time to even react, the cafeteria doors leading out onto the playground swung open revealing a brightly grinning Harold flanked by Sid and Stinky, both also donning a sly smirk.

The trio stomped right over to the girl, who had a very sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she tried to back further against the wall than was physically possible. They had her cornered.

Harold, with his big dumb one-toothed grin, was the first to drop the bomb.

"Hey _Heeeeelga Patakiiii_. Did you lose your pretty, fancy locket?" He held up the gold charm with Arnold's picture, high enough that it glinted in the friendly sun. His loud jeering started to draw the attention of the others, eager to see what mishap could befall their class bully.

Arnold as well took note of the scene, and his friends surrounding the girl. But he was more concerned than excited.

Helga put on a dark scowl in an attempt to frighten him off since it always worked in the past; it wasn't going to work today.

"N-no. I don't know what you're talking about Pink boy! That locket isn't mine! Now get along before I pound you into next Monday!" She shook her fist threateningly at him.

"Oh I don't think so, Helga. You say it's not yours? Then how do you explain the writing inside?" Sid jumped in, stepping up along Harold while he fiddled to get the thing opened. When he couldn't, Sid rolled his eyes and snatched it out of his hand, causing the larger boy to shoot him a glare.

At that point, Helga had lunged at the shorter of the trio in an attempt to snatch back her locket, but Harold grabbed at her bony arms, locking them in the crook of both of his bigger elbows. She thrashed and threatened wildly, pulling to break away and tackle Sid for her locket. _If I could just get it before he got it open..._

The resounding click of the latch shot that hope to Hell for her, who looked on with a horrified, wide-eyed stare. They had a crowd around them by then, Arnold included, who had pushed his way to the front of the group.

"Arnold, my soul, you are always in my heart..!" Sid read in a singsong-y voice, which caused an uproar of laughter from the surrounding onlookers. "Love Helga G Pataki!" He smirked in the girl's face. Helga blushed twelve shades of red, and she hung her head ashamed.

"Hey! What are you guys doing? Let her go!" Arnold snapped, advancing on Harold. But Sid jumped in front of him, waving the locket infront of his face.

"Aw that's so cute. Arnold is trying to rescue his _girlfriend_."

Arnold blanched at that, and felt the blush cross his face.

"W-what? Helga's not my-"

"Yes she is too your _girlfriend_, look at her _locket_." Harold drawled, ignoring the wildly thrashing girl in his arms.

"Don't listen to anything they say, Arnold! It's just a joke! T-they made it! It's not mine!"

The three of them snickered.

"I reckon that Miss Helga is panicking on account of the jig being up and all." Stinky drawled.

Arnold looked from the three of them, to Helga and the first thing he noticed was the absolutely panic-stricken look on her face. If he could remember correctly, it was very similar to the face she had on as she confessed atop the FTi building.

Sid held the locket out for him in offering, and Arnold reached out to take it, but then hesitated when he heard her yell.

"Don't Arnold! _Please_...It's going to ruin _everything_!" Her voice quavered, and she finally fell limp in the bigger boy's strong arms. Her plea referred to their agreement at the end of the FTi scandal, and she could tell by the slightly apprehensive look on his face that he knew what she was talking about..

Nevertheless, he reached out with determination then and snatched the locket from Sid's grasp, drawing a small surprised cry from the girl, and a chorus of snickers from the other three.

Arnold held the locket in his hand a moment, while surveying the situation around him. His entire class had gathered to watch the scene unfold. The disgustingness of it, how they would all be so eager to watch their classmate suffer like this, was sickening to him. As he fumed over that, he couldn't help but take a quick look at the locket; it was his picture, and he instantly recognized the charm as having been the one that mysteriously found its way to his grampa's hands from his grandma-_supposedly_. He felt a small grin involuntarily curl his lip before he returned himself to the matter at hand.

Frowning again in a dissaproving manner, he stuffed the locket into one of his pants pocket.

"Okay everyone, you can all move on. There's nothing to see here!" He yelled in aggravation. A few murmurs arose from their classmates at Arnold's rare show of irritation. "And Harold? Put Helga down." He turned to the larger boy, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

Just as surprised as the rest of them, Harold obeyed, dropping the stunned girl to her feet. She shivered, and rubbed her arms before turning around to give her captor a well deserved push back. He stumbled but regained his footing quickly.

"Hey!" He snapped, glaring at the girl. She returned the look and was about to retort when Arnold stepped in front of her, that look of aggravation still plastered across his once normally docile face.

"You deserved it! You're all being a bunch of jerks. Cornering a girl when she's obviously uncomfortable, and then making fun of her feelings? So what if she likes me? What's even the big deal? What's so wrong with liking someone anyway? I don't get it." He would have went on, but he shut himself up when he realized he might've been saying too much on Helga's behalf that she might not want to have been said. "Anyway. You all should be ashamed of yourselves. I know _i'm_ ashamed to say i'm your friend." He had his hand to his chest as he spoke then.

The three looked sufficiently chastised, and murmured faint apologies to their friend, which only served to agitate him further.

"Why even apologize to me? You should be apologizing to _her_" He pointed to Helga, who had put her hands up defensively, not being left out of the group who had been surprised by Arnold's outburst, and on her behalf even..

But as instructed Harold, Sid and Stinky all muttered a collective "Sorry Helga" though niether of them waited for a response, opting to slink sulkily back onto the playground for the last few minutes of freedom before the bell rung.

With the show over, the rest of the class dispersed, leaving Helga and Arnold alone on the blacktop.

Neither spoke for a moment; Helga rubbed her upper arm in an attempt to soothe her horrible feelings of awkwardness before she put up her guard once again.

"Okay Arnoldo, Give it here.." She growled, completely ignoring the fact that he had gone out on a limb for her. She held her hand out expectantly, and was met instead with that same, agitated stare he had given the others. Surprised, she actually cowered a little.

"And _you_." He started, trying to keep his growing emotions in check. "You're really going to boss me around now? _Really_, Helga?" He growled back. She squeaked a little, feeling her heart start to race at that tone..

"N-no but you kind of have my-"

"Your what?" He snapped before she could even finish the statement, a ghost of a smirk slipping across his face.

She stared at him, her brows furrowed, but in a nervous sort of aggravation. Her hands were balled into fists which sat at her sides.

"N-nothing.." She finally admitted in a forlorn sigh, which was a lie of course. Then the bell rang.

"Let's go.." Arnold commented, moving to stand along side her. "We're going to finish this conversation later." It was almost like he had just realized the tone he had taken on for the last few minutes, and when he addressed her next, he made sure to soften it up. "Alright..?" He cast a curious, sideways glance to her.

"..Y-yes.." was the meek reply he got. But it was just _so_ meek, and _so_ timid sounding. It surprised him, and yet-at the same time, he felt triumphant. Triumphant for finally subduing the bully that had tormented him for years.

Yes-this would be the day that would change _everything_, and for good even. He'd make sure of that.

* * *

_This was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but I think after this...it'll probably end up being a two or three shot. Mhmmm..Hope you enjoyed first chapter..and stayed tuned for the next one, or two. Much love_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** I took a snow day today, because my entire freaking block is completely unplowed, and my boss actually expected to come in. Crazy, Anyway, so i'm home in PJ's and writing. I will admit, I had this just about finished last night, but before I could save, after three hours of writing, I lost my internet connection ( I was writing the chapter in the doc manager...) and I ended up losing three hours of work. Sigh. But everything happens for a reason I suppose because I rewrote it today in a completely different direction, and like this one much better.

So as always,** thank you to all the reviews!** I really appreciate it. And I just wanted to address one in particular..

So, the thing is, I never actually meant to have Arnold be referring to himself as smug. That was more along the lines of how Helga was viewing his reactions to her antics post FTi..but i dont think I was clear enough with the perspective, as I know I have an issue doing.

I did try to make it a point to say that Helga felt taunted by him, but he didn't even realize he was doing it, just to avoid having him come across as smug and purposely using the knowledge against her, because I don't think he'd be the one to do that. At the same time, I think the April fools episode shows Arnold can be flirty. Though as someone just interpreting, I would think at nine years old, he wouldn't even know what that meant...just that he was teasing her..in a childish but..."Hey I kinda like you like that" kinda way. hehehehe anyway I hope that cleared things up ^^ Enjoy 2nd part of _Bullying The Bully_

* * *

**Bullying The Bully**

Helga was horrified to enter a classroom where all attention was on her. She felt the burn of multiple pairs of eyes when all conversations died upon her entry, and when she scowled, ready to tell them off, she found herself squeaking in response.

She tried to ignore the stares, considering her voice was currently frozen in her throat. But in her chest, her heart beat faster and faster, her head hurt, and her vision was blurry when she found herself having a hard time focusing.

Moving cautiously slow, she passed Rhonda's desk, and tried to drown out the snicker which followed her.

"So Helga. When's the wedding?"

Unable to stay fearfully quiet, Helga lunged at the girl and banged both her fists on the other girl's desk in a threatening gesture.

"Say something about it again, Princess. Just try it. I'll knock you into next week so hard your _mother_ will feel it" She growled, her face inches from Rhonda's. But the other barely flinched, and instead retained a particularly sly smile across lightly glossed lips.

"I don't think you're in a position to boss anyone around anymore. In fact I'm having a hard time believing a romantic like _you_ could knock _anyone_ into _anywhere_ like you constantly say you'll do" Rhonda replied, while staring at her perfect manicure boredly.

"Oh yeah!? Why you little-" She reared a fist back and the other girl, once calm and certain that Helga wouldn't attack, blinked in surprise and threw her hands up in surrender.

"Helga!"Arnold was sitting at his desk watching the scene unfold. He had noted, with interest, the way Helga looked so guarded and nervous. No longer did she have that radiating air of confidence and superiority, and because of that, he figured that she wouldn't get herself caught up in any more fights with their classmates. So when he saw her, _still_ about to pound Rhonda, he yelled her name with that stabbing tone of disappointment that made her freeze up and inwardly wince.

_Crim-en-ey._ She rolled her eyes to the ceiling in frustration, and lowered her fist while turning to shoot him a deathly look for interfering. Her scowl met his, blue eyes met green, and after a moment of that intense stare-down, she held her hands out in front of her in a silently inquiring _what_?

"_She_ started it, _Football head!_"

He felt the small smirk cross his face as he shook his head, unable to deny how much he did enjoy her antics sometime.

The aforementioned girl breathed a sigh of relief when Helga scoffed and moved on, stomping from Rhonda's desk to her own in the back, and flopping down in her chair with her arms tightly folded, anxious as all hell to get out of that horrible place for the day.

Besides him, Arnold's best friend had been observing the scene with utmost interest.

"Wow, Arnold. To be able to subdue P.S 118's most frightening school bully, all because she likes you. Heh, I'm rather impressed." Gerald snickered, but Arnold regarded him with a half-lidded look of annoyance.

"_Please_, Gerald. She's not the most frightening. And I'm not going to talk about that with anyone." He returned his attention to a blank sheet of notebook paper, where he was busy hastily and idly scribbling before Mr Simmons started class.

Gerald looked disapointed at Arnold's admittance.

"Aww, why not? That's some real, true dirty dirt you got there."

"Exactly. They're not my feelings to talk about."

"But C'mon Arnold, don't you feel-you know-the least bit satisfied. I mean look at her. After all this time she's finally getting a taste of her own medicine." Gerald pointed out, while motioning a hand in Helga's general direction. Arnold did dare a glance over his shoulder, just to see his former bully curled up in the corner, scowling as always, arms tight across her chest, her frowning eyes fixed downward, and then he watched her get hit in the head with a rolled up piece of paper. It wasn't even a spitball, it was a _whole_ paper ball. Helga didn't flinch, simply grumbled in response as it bounced to the floor.

Despite having forced an apology earlier, Harold laughed his big, goofy laugh while tearing out another page from his notebook in order to launch another at her.

Arnold sighed and looked away, feeling a painful sensation in his chest. He had been just as annoyed with her as he was with his friends tormenting her, but to see her like that-on the receiving end of her bullying for once-did _not_, as Gerald suggested, make anything better for him.

"No one deserves to be bullied. Especially not for how they feel. They're not even just hurting her like she hurt me, for no reason. They're hurting her _because_ she likes me likes me."

There was a commotion that made them look up, and both boys were surprised to see an angered Phoebe hurl the paper ball back at the larger boy.

"You're all being ridiculous! Don't you think you've all done enough?!" The timid girl snapped, shaking a small fist warningly in Harold's direction.

Rhonda, while leaning back in her chair, one leg girlishly crossed over the other, rolled her eyes and returned to checking her manicure for chips.

"Come off it, Phoebe. Don't you think she deserves it? Next to Arnold, she probably treats you worst of all." She had stated very pointedly, which drew in an annoyed look from Arnold, and an even angrier one from Helga's best friend.

Helga grit her teeth and sank lower into her chair. She wanted to lash out, and was about to when Phoebe continued before she even had a chance to comment.

"You don't know her!" Phoebe snapped, about to continue when Mr Simmons finally stepped in, beaming brightly as he always was, and ready to start an afternoon of learning for his most favorite class.

When he greeted his students, Phoebe and Rhonda exchanged glares, and the smaller girl slipped quietly back to her desk, still inwardly fuming. Helga looked over to her, expression blank. She felt bad, and truthfully a little embarrassed that _Phoebe_ of all people had stepped in on her behalf, but at the same time she was grateful that at least _one_ other person was on her side, genuinely. Arnold had seemed too annoyed with her to be considered on her side. That didn't stop her from hoping anyway.

The aforementioned blonde boy returned his eyes, half lidded in a sense of sadness for this situation, back to his paper that he had been scribbling on. He blinked then, when he realized his pencil, moving seemingly on his own accord, had been drawing a series of little bows and stick-figures that happened to have pigtails.

Dropping his pencil, he quickly crumbled the piece of paper, just as Mr Simmons dropped a stack of papers on his desk.

"Okay, my very special students! And now is my favorite part of English class. Poetry!"

The class gave a collective groan. Helga stiffened, thankful for the reprieve from her classmates, but now finding herself faced with an all new horror.

"Now now, Poetry is an important and artistic form of self expression!; It lets us dive deep within us into those feelings and emotions and give them form. With a pen and paper we can give how we feel an escape, an outlet. It's very relaxing to write." He very barely let his eyes fall on Helga, having become fully acquainted with the girl's abilities. But he knew, since all of her poems were always entitled anonymous, that she was very desperate to maintain that anonymity. So his gaze didn't linger. He wasn't surprised either, given the subject matter of most of her poems.

In fact, as he walked in there was a sense of foreboding he could feel the second he entered, and beheld his snickering class who quickly fell silent upon his entry. With eyes having darted from one side to the other, he couldn't help but notice Helga looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable, rather than annoyed, and he knew right off the bat that something was a miss.

But when nothing came of it as he started speaking, he opted to overlook those feelings, in favor of that day's poetry lesson, which, as it always did, started with the reading of the poem that always stood out.

As always, the piece of paper in his grasp was Helga's.

She didn't have to see her name on the top right hand corner to know either; He _always_ read her poems. Inwardly she groaned to herself at this fact, and wished with all she was that she had mental telepathy. She would send him a message to _shut the hell up_ about her poems already.

Unfortunately, that skill was not one she possessed.

"So, before I return your assignments, As always I want to read the one that stood out the most. Once again signed by "_Anonymous_" " Mr Simmons cleared his throat, and held the paper up to his eyes. When he started to read his voice took on that dramatic tone.

_"It's hard to breathe when you are near_

_My heart beats fast for you my dear._

_Your eyes so green, your soul so pure_

_Each day I love you more and more._

_To be without you I cannot do._

_And each day I long, and hope and pine_

_for that day when you'd be mine._

_and I wish, my love, you know it's true_

_I wish one day you'll love me to."_

Helga felt herself sink further and further into her chair, and she wholeheartedly wished that a black hole would just open up at that moment and swallow her. She tried to think terrible thoughts to stop the blush she knew was currently coloring her cheeks. She could feel the heat in her face.

Daring a glance over at Arnold in an attempt to soothe her growing discomfort, she noticed, with a genuine sense of hope, that he was watching their teacher as Mr Simmons read the poem, with interest. Maybe he was enjoying it? She hoped..

Little did Helga know just how much Arnold had enjoyed it; he enjoyed all Anonymous' poems that Mr Simmons read to the class, and before FTi, he never, ever considered they could have possibly been _Helga's_.

Once FTi happened, however, he had a different opinion, and a new found suspicion that they very well _might_ have been, all caused by that very one specific memory.

_Who else do you think has been stalking you night and day, building shrines in a closet to you, filling volumes of books with poems about you..._

He mused over it, and found himself actually _wishing _it was hers. If it _was_ hers, then that would prove there was a whole new side to Helga Pataki that he knew existed _somewhere. _And once _confirmed, _he knew he'd be eager to explore it. He turned his attention to a new blank sheet of notebook paper while their teacher swooned over the poem.

"You see, class? The _passion_, and the _feeling_. This poem is wrought with such special emotion. You can just _feel_ the author's longing, and love for their subject.."

From the middle of the room, Stinky scratched his head.

"Well gosh, that kind of reminds me of the little blurb of pretty words in Helga's locket."

Sid and Harold both burst out laughing at that, and the laughter led to the rest of their classmates snickers. Gerald had snickered a little too, until Arnold's warning look made him quiet.

"Shut up, _Stinky_." Helga growled from across the classroom, though her voice was an octave higher than she would have liked it to be. The other two wouldn't be silenced, however.

"If Stinky didn't say anything, I wouldn't have guessed. But it all makes sense now. Boy howdy, this is getting better and better."

"Yeah! Helgaaaa writes little love poems about Arnoooldddd" Harold drawled in addition to Sid's exclamation.

Helga scowled deep, but her heart pounded in her chest. She felt her palms became sweaty with her nervousness, and anxiously she squeezed them into the tops of her legs, trying to dry them off on her dress. Try as she might, she couldn't stop the heat in her face any longer. It was growing increasingly difficult to deny something when the entire class was pointing and laughing at you.

Mr Simmons tried to quiet them down; Helga could hear his voice from the front of the room, but his and everyone's cruel laughter all sounded muffled, like it was all happening miles and miles away. Her world slowed down. She found herself looking to Arnold, but he was too busy frowning at everyone.

She was inches from snapping; the tears pricked at her eyes. Banging her hands on her desk she stood up and raised her hand.

"Mr Simmons! I'm feeling really sick. Can I go to the nurse?" But it was more of a statement that was growled through her gritted teeth than a question.

Her surroundings were still blurred and slow moving around her. She bit back her tears, and told herself to just hold off a little longer. She would be out of there soon.

Concerned, Mr Simmons nodded, and was about to assign someone to go with her, when Arnold stood up and offered his assistance.

"I'll go with her." He announced, expecting the chorus of childish "_Ooooo's_" that followed. He ignored them.

"I can go _myself_, _Arnold_." Helga hissed through gritted teeth. As much as the prospect of walking alone with her beloved enthralled her, _that_ was when this was all still a secret safely kept. Now that it was out in the open, the last thing she needed was Arnold's chivalry in front of their friends.

Arnold had seen an opportunity to corner her into having a discussion long since avoided by both of them, but necessary, and he leaped at it. But having expected that bout of stubbornness with her refusal at his assistance, he glared in her direction.

"You're looking rather _dizzy_, _Helga_. You should have someone go with you just in case you pass out." He stated, his tone both annoyed, but with a touch of genuine concern.

"I _said_ I _don't_ need your help!" She practically shrieked. But he yelled back without hesitation.

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"Wilikers. A lover's quarrel" Stinky pointed out bemused. From the other side of the back of the room, Curly cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Why don't you too kiss and make up!"

Mr Simmons had a hand partially to his mouth as he watched his two students battle it out. Meekly trying to get his class to settle. In the end however, unable to further stand her classmates comments, which would not be dissuaded by their teacher's attempts, Helga turned and bolted from the classroom, hearing the laughter of her classmates following into the halls.

Without waiting for permission, Arnold ran after her.

He paused once out of the room, looking to the left, and then to the right, where she was half way down the hall.

"Helga!" He yelled after her, his voice echoing off the walls. "C'mon Helga stop!"

She ignored him, but he was just as fast and as soon as he was close enough, he reached out and grabbed her wrist in order to stop her from running.

Helga whirled around when she felt the contact, her eyes both angry and sad, he noted, but mostly sad. He blinked, surprised to find those bright blue eyes glossed over with tears.

He sucked in a deep breath, undoubtedly surprised by the rare show sadness. "Helga.."

An awkward silence befell the two children for a moment; he stared at her in a silent awe while she glared harshly. She tried to keep that glare in order to keep that wall in tact. It wouldn't last. She trembled a little, and wordlessly the tears that had been stuck finally slipped out, and slid down each cheek.

Arnold felt his own heart quicken, and after another silent moment, he looked down to his hand encircling her wrist. Slowly, carefully, he moved his fingers lower, until they felt her palm, and he slipped his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers.

She watched his movements with curious, and wide eyes, but said nothing at the moment. At the same time, they looked up to each other, their eyes once again meeting.

"Lets go somewhere to talk." He stated gently, offering her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "Please?"

Left with no where else to go, and too struck with complete and utter terror to actually speak a response, she simply nodded.

* * *

Haha, that poem took me so long to write. :3 Until next time my loveies!


End file.
